From Crayons To Perfume
by sarad1ms78
Summary: As they were walking down the streets Sasuke heard Sakura giggle. “What’s so funny?” Sasuke asked. Sakura looked at him and smiled “If we were little again…I’d share my crayons with you.”


_But how can you thank someone who has taken you from crayons to perfume?_

**A story about a group kids growing up going through there normal phase and soon going to high school where it all really starts. **

**Confusion, **

**hating, **

**loving, **

**anger, **

**sorrow, **

**loosing, **

**getting, **

**crying,**

**laughing, **

**drinking, **

**crash, **

**drugs, **

**music, **

**suicide, **

**cutting, **

**guns, **

**cheating, **

**fighting, **

**whore, **

**condom, **

**pregnant, **

**leaving, **

**sex, **

**dying, **

**abortion, **

**talking, **

**future, **

**present, **

**past, **

**rape, **

**benefits, **

**prostitution, **

**pressure, **

**party's, **

**friends, **

**enemies, **

**AIDS, **

**herpes, **

**HIV,**

**colors, **

**living, **

**jock, **

**cheerleader,**

**abuse, **

**shyness, **

**confident, **

**quietness, **

**obesity, **

**anorexic, **

**drama, **

**pain, **

**and many more. All these words aren't just words it's the truth and explains what there going through from **

**playing with toys to growing up.**

**This is only the beginning **

**This is there story**

**From Crayons To Perfume**

5 year Sakura was sitting at a bench just outside of school eating her lunch. It was fair day cherry blossom tree's were everywhere the flowers being blown in the wind. Sakura loved the wind it always made her feel…well there was never the right word for it. It was the first day of school and it did not go to well for Sakura. She scowled at the memory.

_Flashback _

_All the kids were playing on the playground_

_Sakura was enjoying herself going down the slide and climbing up the latter to slide down again laughing and smiling the whole time she felt like nothing was stopping her…like she could do it for the hold day._

_Sakura went back up the latter then held on to the poles that were by the slide all of sudden she felt someone shove her trying to push her down but thankfully she held on to the pole tightly._

_She turned around to see a boy he had pale skin, deep onyx eyes, and hair that Sakura though looked like a birdies tail but._

"_Sorry" the boy muttered _

_Sakura just shrugged turning around to go finally slide when she felt another shove rather harshly and went straight down into the sand._

_When Sakura poked her head up to see the boy had already went down and turned around to go back up again._

_Sakura glared daggers at the boys back._

_Sakura didn't want to be shoved again so she stomped away from the playground._

_Later that day_

"_Alright kids you all are going to draw something It can be anything you want absolutely anything." The teacher said._

"_You are going to be in partners one of you needs to get your box of crayons and share it with the other."_

_Sakura was sitting at the very back along with her best friends Temari and Hinata._

"_Alright let's see…hmm Shikamaru and Temari, Temari you can go get your crayons and sit together."_

"_Ino and Kiba"_

"_Shino and Juugo"_

"_Hinata and Naruto"_

_When Sakura heard her to best friends being called she felt upset she would loose her confidents when her friends weren't with her. As the teacher kept calling names Sakura then heard her name being called._

"_Sasuke and Sakura, Sakura please go get your crayons" the teacher said._

_When Sakura got her crayons she then tried looking for the Sasuke person and then in front of her was that boy that shoved her down the slide. _

_Sakura frowned._

"_What do you want?!" Sakura yelled_

_The boy scoffed putting his hands in his pockets._

"_Were partners." Sasuke said._

_When Sakura heard this she got even madder then yelled._

"_NO! I'm not going to share my crayons with you! You pushed me down the slide!"_

_Sasuke just had a blank stare._

"_Hn you were slow."_

"_I'm not going to share my crayons with you anyway!!!"_

_When the teacher heard this she walked up to Sakura and Sasuke._

"_Sakura share your crayons with Sasuke or else you're getting a time out!" the teacher yelled._

"_NO!" Sakura screamed._

"_Go sit at the back of the table right now Sakura Haruno and think about what you did and when you have thought about it I want you to apologize to Sasuke!"_

_Sakura stomped to the table. _

_Sitting down and scowling the whole entire time._

_It had been two hours and lunch had just started._

_The teacher told Sakura she could go and eat._

_She still hadn't apologized to Sasuke and didn't plan too._

_End of flashback._

But now Sakura felt bad for what she had done and felt she needed to apologize to Sasuke. She was lucky because Sasuke was sitting nearby a cherry blossom tree in the shade eating what looked like a tomato.

Sakura grabbed her red lunch box and walked over to where Sasuke was sitting. She sat down next to him and sighed.

"Umm Sasuke I am r-r-really s-s-orry" she was beginning to sound like her friend Hinata. She didn't why but it felt scary saying sorry to Sasuke she didn't know how he would react.

Sasuke looked up from his tomato. Jade eyes clashed with onyx. Sasuke looked away trying to hide the blush that crawled to his face.

"I'm sorry for shoving you down the slide."

When Sakura heard this she couldn't help but smile…a cute smile.

"So what do you have for lunch Sasuke?"

"Tomatoes and milk what about you?"

Sakura giggled "strawberry sandwich, pickles and strawberry juice!"

"You must love strawberry's" Sasuke said.

"Well you must love tomatoes" Sakura pointed out

They ate in comfortable silence.

"Hmm Sasuke-kun lets go on the swings!"

"Ok" Sasuke said he couldn't help but smile a bit when he heard the Kun in his name.

With that the two ran off to the swings.

Sasuke and Sakura both new this was a start of a new friendship……

8 years later

13 year old Sasuke woke up hearing a banging noise coming from his window that was just beside him. The onyx eyed boy groaned looking up to see his best friend Sakura. Sasuke opened his window letting Sakura come in and with her own free will jump on his bed lying down beside him.

"Ah Sakura what do you want?" Sasuke asked looking at his pink haired friend.

Sakura and Sasuke had changed over the years.

Sasuke was a bit muscular for a 13 year old, having a deeper voice and having a face the looked very handsome Sakura had admitted to herself that Sasuke was pretty hot.

As for Sakura she was growing more into a lady she had developed faster than most of the girls in school. Her hair was much longer going all the way to her mid back. Having a small waist, wide hips and a nicely shaped ass. Sasuke would smack Sakura's ass at some points and sometimes looking at her chest when she's talking but he couldn't help it he was a guy with hormones for kami's sake.

Sakura was lying down on her stomach with her legs going back and forth.

She was wearing a black beanie, silver hoop earrings, a plain burgundy sweater, with black short shorts and to finish it black low top converse.

Sasuke had to admit she looked pretty cute.

"Kiba's having a little get together party and the whole gang is going over there and that includes you Sasuke-kun."

"its 9:12 am and you know I hate crowds" Sasuke said putting his face inside his pillow all of a sudden he felt two pairs of feet pushing him to the ground.

"Ahh Sakura what the fuck!"

"Kami you are such a party pooper come on its are normal friends we hang out with and Naruto is going to be there and I know how much you love beating him at a lot of things you know like _video_ games and your awesome comebacks"

Sasuke smirked.

"I am pretty awesome at beating the dobe." It was true Sasuke always had beaten Naruto in a lot of things and it was funny watching the dobe throw a huge fit over nothing.

Sakura scoffed.

"Don't get so cocky chicken ass" Sasuke glared at Sakura then smirked.

"Sorry _pinkie._" his smirk went wider when he saw Sakura glaring at him getting red from anger and embarrassment. Then Sakura threw a pillow at him and then pouncing on him trying to hit him but Sasuke grabbed both of her hands getting on top of her pinning her down. There faces were only 3 inches away from each other. Sakura squirmed then glared at Sasuke.

"Don't call me pinkie ever again!"

"Well then don't call me chicken ass!"

"Kami fine!" Sakrua yelled realising how close they were Sakura shoved him off blushing.

"Well hurry your ass up I'm gonna wait outside for you." Just when Sakura was about to jump from the window she heard Sasuke say.

"Why don't you ever go or come from the door?"

Sakura looked back at him and smiled.

"Because it's more of an adventure." With that Sakura jumped out but not without the help of the trees.

Sasuke shook his head '_same answer as always'_. Ever since they were little Sakura always went or came from the window and never once did she get hurt.

Sasuke lived with his mom and brother. His dad died 5 years ago from a brain tumour he never thought he would get over it but his friends were always there for him especially Sakura he new he was never alone.

Itachi Sasuke's older brother was working at some music store of some sort and his mom Mikoto usually stayed at home. Sasuke wouldn't ever admit it not even to Sakura that he was a real mama's boy. He loved his mom she was another person aside of Sakura he can talk to.

Sasuke and Sakura both new that there has been a lot of sexual tension between them sometimes they don't even realise it. But neither of them would bring it up they both felt it could ruined there friendship.

Sasuke wore a white t-shirt, a black hoodie, black basketball shorts and black and red DC shoes.

He jumped down from his window seeing Sakura sitting on his front porch.

"Pfft took you long enough lets go" Sakura said.

As they were walking down the streets Sasuke heard Sakura giggle.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked

Sakura looked at him and smiled

"If we were little again…I'd share my crayons with you."

Sasuke's eyes went wide for a second then he closed them. He smiled a real smile that was only for Sakura a smile he wouldn't share with anybody else but her.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said and they walked in comfortable silence.


End file.
